Mocking Jay
by bubblegum14u
Summary: My version of the second Hunger Game's book. SUMMARY INSIDE! NOTE! THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL BOOK MOCKINGJAY BY SUZANNE COLLINS, I WROTE THIS AFTER READING THE FIRST HUNGER GAMES BOOK AS A SEQUEL. IT JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE THE SAME TITLE.
1. Chapter 1 to 4

**Mockingjay: The Hunger Games Sequel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hunger Games_ book. But I do own the plot to this story.

**Summary:** When Katniss steps onto the platform, with Peeta's hand in hers, what will she do? She knows she cares for Peeta, but then there's Gale. How will she work her way through this love triangle? (My first Hunger Games Fanfiction! And my first Fanfiction for this account!) This story is pre-written so updates will be constant! Another summary inside the story!

**Summary #2:** The wind whistles past her ears, and she closes her eyes for just a second enjoying the sound, and the feeling of falling into nothingness. But then she opens her eyes. The full shock of what just happened has finally set she's falling to her death! Will Katniss survive? And how will she work out her problems with Peeta and Gale?

Chapter 1

I step out onto the platform with Peeta in hand. I smile at the cameras but it's not a real smile. I am still so confused. Do I really _love _Peeta? But what about Gale are we just friends or is there something there like I suspect that could turn into something… I just wish…Well I don't know what I wish. Peeta waves to the crowd, and I can see the hollowness in his eyes. It hurts me so much to see him like this. It's worse then not having water in The Hunger Games. Even if I don't love Peeta I still care for him. Peeta gives me a peck on the lips to play along with our "act". But as he tries to break away from our kiss I find myself holding his face there. I don't want to lose _my _bread boy. I kiss him hard and I feel him freeze under the intense connection our lips have. I break away and smile at the stunned look on his face. I whisper in his ear. "That wasn't part of the "act" bread boy." A smile breaks out on his face and he hugs me. But right now all I can think about is Gale and how he's probably standing somewhere around here watching me kiss and hug Peeta. What was I thinking?

Chapter 2

The cameras flash in my face and I start to feel woozy. Why would I kiss Peeta like that? Do I even love him? Or do I just not want to leave him? How will Gale feel? Does he even like me? Question after Question are buzzing through my head.

"Katniss!" someone calls "Over here Fire Girl" Another says. Peeta squeezes my hand and I look up at him and he gives me a cocky grin. I give him a small smile and lean some of my weight on him. I don't even notice Effie and Haymitch next to us until she starts talking.

"Hello everyone!" the crowd screams. "We would like to welcome back the winners of The Hunger Games. District 12's own Katniss and Peeta!" Everyone screams loader. I know everyone wants to see us and congratulate us but I only want to see three people right now. My mom, Prim, and Gale. The three most important people in my world.

Chapter 3

We make our way through the crowd but eventually I spot my mom and Prim. I rip my hand out of Peetas and run towards them.

"Mom, Prim!" I scream as load as I can. Their heads whip towards me and huge smiles explode on there faces. I run into Prim's arms first, lift her up in the air and spin her around. She is giggling and I am crying. She hands me a flower and I tuck it behind my ear.

"I missed you so much!" she says and she drags out the so like there are a million "o's" on the end.

"I know, I know." I coo to her. "I missed you to." I let go of Prim and hug my mother. It's a nice hug but then I bury my face into her shirt and hug her so tight she looks like she's turning purple. She kisses my hair. But we don't exchange any words. We don't need to. We both already know what each other would say. Just then Peeta walks up and smiles at me.

"You're the one that has been kissing my sister!" Prim says. It is not a question, but a statement. I blush she has seen us kiss so many times.

"Uh…" Peeta stutters.

"Prim" I say pointing an angry finger at her. She smiles and shrugs. I can't help myself I have to hug her again; I've missed that sweet innocent smile to much. Peeta whispers in my ear,

"I'll leave you two alone, go catch up with some other people." He says and is gone.

I put Prim down. Then I see him a few yards behind her. Gale. I scream his name loader then I did Prim and my mom's. I feel heads turn and eyes watching me but I don't care. I flat out sprint to Gale. Once I reach him I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waste. He's shocked for a second but then smiles.

"Hey Catnip, you got heavier, gain a little weight while you were gone?" He jokes. But I hug him tighter.

"I missed you." I whisper. I feel like I'm 12 again in the woods meeting him for the first time.

"Okay, okay I missed you too." He says patting my back. I can feel Haymitch's eyes boring holes into my back. And jump down.

"Sorry, Haymitch." I whisper.

"Oh…" he says. Peeta walks up next to me and grabs my hand a little too tight.

"Hello Gale." He says politely.  
"Hey Peeta, how were the games?" he asks.

"Interesting." Is all Peeta says eyeing me. "Katniss, we have to go there are some other people who would like to talk to us. Okay I say. I'll be right behind you. He looks from me then to Gale, sighs, and walks away.

"One hour from now, in the woods. I'll tell you everything." I say. All he does is nod and then I'm walking away from him. Going to join Peeta.

Chapter 4

I catch up with Peeta and grab his hand. I smile at him but his face is hard. He leads me into an ally way between to buildings when no one is looking. He leans against one wall and I lean against the opposite. He takes a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?!" he asks.

"What?" I say

"You know what; you jumped into his arms like he was the most important person in the world. You might as well of just started kissing him." He says.

"Jealous?" I ask.

"No! No way…well kind of. Just a little bit." He smiles.

"Peeta I told you that…" I start.

"No, don't please no more acting." He says softly.

"Peeta I'm not acting." I actually don't know if I'm acting or not.

"Then prove it." He smirks. I sigh.

I walk over to him and press his body up to mine letting them conform to each other. Then I kiss him. Just a regular kiss. But he holds me just like I held him on the platform. But we come to an abrupt halt when we start seeing the flashes from the opening of the alleyway. I back away and blush But Peeta pulls me back next to him and waves his hand for them to go away. He gives me one last peck on the cheek, and then leads me out of the ally into the vast cameras and to Haymitch and Effie.

"Nice touch sweetheart, secret kissing, I like it." Haymitch laughs. He's probably already had 3 drinks…at least. Effie grabs the microphone.

"I hope you all have gotten a chance to welcome back our two lovely tributes! You will get to see them tomorrow when everyone is welcome to come to a party at Katniss and Peetas two new houses where them and there families will live. Until tomorrow district 12!" she shouts out. There is cheering and then we are told to go to our families, pack up our belongings and there will be a car to bring us to our new houses in the morning. A car! Peeta kisses me on the cheek. We say goodbye to Effie until tomorrow and tell Haymitch we will see him later. Because he's our new and only neighbor. He sighs.

"Well then I guess I'll have to start calling you neighbor instead of sweetheart!" he jokes.

"I shrug. "Eh, sweethearts fine. I'm kind of getting used to it." I joke right back. He laughs and says goodbye.

"See you later." Peeta says and kisses me again. He lets go of my hand and walks to his family. I turn and walk over to Mom and Prim.


	2. Chapters 5 to 8

A/N: hey here are chapters 5-8, I hope you enjoy :]

Chapter 5

We get home and I walk through the back door with my Dad, mom and brothers behind me.

"Nice girl you got there Peeta, I wouldn't mind her. I just don't see how she fell for you." My brother Blane jokes slapping me on the shoulder. I smirk back and slap him on the shoulder harder.

"Hey, its okay baby brother. At least you got one good kiss out of her. I mean that kiss in the alleyway, nice one!" He jokes.

"Boys stop it." My mother says. "Go upstairs and pack your things, we only have tonight to clear the upstairs out. I walk upstairs out of the bakery and into my room. Well it isn't really my room but me and my brother's room. I slump down on the mattress and cover my head with my pillow. Who am I kidding! Maybe Blane is right. How could a girl like Katniss fall for me?" I ask myself. I can hear my mom yelling at my brothers to clean up. My dad sighing. Me brothers murmuring things about my mom. "Ah" I sigh "Home sweet home."

____________________________________________________________________

I hear my dad's heavy footsteps up the stair and then he is knocking on my door, and walking in when I don't answer. He sits down on the edge of the mattress and I lean against the wall.

"Son." My dad says. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" I shack my head. "Nothing at all? Or do I have to ask the questions?" he asks. I don't answer so he starts.

"Have I ever told you the story about the day I was going to ask Katniss's mom to marry me?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. So he begins his long and heartfelt story. And let me tell you it is anything but apathetic.

**Authors Note: ** Just fyi that was Peeta's POV

Chapter 6

I open the door to my home. It smells of mold and coal. But I smile at this smell. Right now it is the smell of home. The most amazing smell that I have smelled in what feels like years. I run to the mattress that is my bed and smile. "Home sweet home." I whisper to myself. I jump up, it's been almost and hour and its time to go meet Gale in the woods. "I'm going to go hunt and make us an amazing meal." I say triumphantly.

"Okay." My mom smiles.

"And I'll milk my goat! Oh! Katniss I almost forgot bring this with you. She hands me a small goat cheese wrapped in basil. "For you and Gale." She whispers in my ear and giggles. I smile.

"Be back soon I say while running out the door.

I slid under the opening in the fence on my belly and grab my bow and arrows from the hollowed out tree. I run to mine and Gales spot and find him sitting on a rock. He sees me and smiles. "Look what I've caught" he says and shows me a loaf of bread with an arrow through the middle. Just like the morning during reaping day. I laugh. I run up to him again and give him a huge hug almost knocking the bread out of his hand but he catches it awkwardly.

"I missed you." I sigh again.

"I missed you too." he smiles. We stay frozen in a hug for what I wish was forever. He slowly lets go and I pout. He chuckles. We sit down on the rock.

"So…" he says probing me for information.

"So…" I say. "Tell me what did you think?" I ask

"You mean about the games?" I nod. "Well…What is there to say you know how I feel about the Capitol and the games. I hate them even more now for what they did to you. I mean when I saw you with that career tribute. The one that gave you that nasty cut above your eyes. I thought… I thought you were going to die and I was going to lose you forever." He says in a whisper. He turns his face but I see the small tear drop shinning in the sunlight on his face. I slid over next to him and rest my head on my shoulder.

"Its okay Gale, I'm fine. I'm here. I'm with you." I say soothingly. This is not like him at all, I think. He usually is a lot more put together then this. I have never, in my four years of knowing him. Seen him like this. He jumps up and throws his hands above his head.

"But that's just it Katniss! You're not with me! You're with him! That guy Peeta. You are kissing him all over the place and I can't stand it!" He takes a breath and his eyes go huge. "Oh look, now I've done it! I've ruined our friendship. Because you don't love me you love him! Backer boy! And I'm just here on the sidelines. Waiting! And I didn't know how to tell you before, so I said we could run away together. But you didn't catch on! And now I just don't know…"  
"GALE!" I scream and he slowly sits down on the rock next to me. "Gale, I don't know what's going on with me and Peeta. First it was just a stunt for the games. And then it was for sponsors. And I didn't know that he was actually in love with me. And I don't know I might be in love with him!" I yell. I see the pained look on his face. "But Gale I think… I might be in love with you too." I whisper.

Chapter 7

_I'm in Rues hiding spot looking in on the Cornucopia. I have no clue what to do. Peeta is on top of the Cornucopia sliding down. His leg is bloody and Glimmer is jumping up and down trying to rip is off. But then over there about 20ft away is Gale he is on the branch of the tree and Cato is climbing up coming to bring his unwelcome death. I hop up and grab my bow and arrows. But I find I only have one arrow. No more are in sight. Who do I save? Whose life is worth living? Gale or Peeta? Gale or Peeta? Who? Who? Who? My head hurts I feel my brow and its bleeding like I still have the cut over my eyes. I have a matter of seconds before they both die. I have to choose. I have no time to think. I jump into the cornucopia and then I fire the arrow._

I sat up quickly and caught my scream with my hand. My sheets are wet with sweat and sticking to my body. I push the sheets down with my feet, kiss Prim on the head and slip into my jacket and leather boots. Ever since being on the roof with Peeta that one night I've had the urge to be back there. I get a ladder that is lying on the back side of the house that my father once used to fix the roof. I climb up the wobbly thing, hoping it wouldn't break under my weight. Once I get to the roof I smile. As I smell the sweet scent of what I call my home. I see the coal miners walking to work, so it must be at least 4:00am. But while I'm up here I can't stop my thoughts from drifting to Gale. And what will happen if Peeta or the Capitol ever find out. Will my family be killed?

_We sat on the rock leaning on each other for about an hour._

"_Catnip?" Gale asks._

"_Yeah?" I say._

"_Do you think we could make this work? I mean you and me."  
"Well…Gale…I told you before I don't know how I feel about Peeta. And they expect us to be a couple in love. What happens if we supposedly "fall out" of love will the capitol hurt my family? Gale I can't take that chance! I think I love you and I think I love Peeta. Its just so confusing right now you have to give me time to think!" I put my head in my hands._

"_Okay." He says and kisses my hair. And with that he walks away._

I can see almost all of district 12 from here. The butcher, hospital, bakery, the coal mines, the…the bakery! I look back to see a figure on the roof. He waves it's none other then Peeta. Great, just great! I think in my head. A bird flies over head and its singing a song. The song I taught Peeta during the Games. It's a mockingjay. Peeta smiles so big I can see it from here. And for the first time ever, I curse this bird because I am in no mood.

Chapter 8

The morning comes and I shiver. After being on the roof for a few hours I had time to think. But still my mind is nothing but clear. My clothes and other things are packed. I needn't bring my bed or shelves that will already be in the house. We will each have our separate rooms. Privacy is much needed around here. It feels different not having Effie walk into my room and tell me that its time for another 'big, big, big day!' I get dressed and go downstairs to find my whole family waiting for me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask.

"We thought you needed your rest darling." My mother replies. We all load into the slick black limo.

____________________________________________________________________

When we get to the other side of district 12 we are told to met at the end of the cul-de-sac. Because they actually have a street for cars here! Effie and Haymitch are waiting for us there when we arrive. I can see Katniss and her family waiting for us there. We all step out of the car and go to join everyone else. The rest of our families are told to go to their separate houses and get settled. So it just leaves Katniss, Effie, Haymitch, and I. Effie greets us and then starts on her whole rant.

"Kids, unfortunately the capitol has decided to have one last interview of you to here because Panem can't seem to get enough of you. The interview will be filmed from inside Haymitch's house with Caesar. Cinna and Portia are here to get you both all made up for the interview and the party tonight. Katniss smiles. We are guided our separate ways.

**A/N: **review please!!! :]


	3. Chapters 9 to 11

Author's Note: I hope you like these chapters. Don't forget to review :]

Chapter 9

It is a pleasure to see Cinna again. Although it has only been a few days since I've seen him. He talks while he dresses me and fixes my makeup and hair. He tells me that next year he has some ideas for costumes like "The Ice Girl!" he would make her into and ice sculpture. Or painting the tributes black all over except there eyes. And then putting the girl in a shimmering silver dress, and the boy a shimmering silver suit. So they could be "The Tributes That Shine!" After he is done he puts me in front of the mirror. The girl does not look like me but the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. He put me in a white dress that goes just bellow my knee with a black bow around the center. And high black boots. He has put my hair up into a simple bun with two sticks going through. He says that he got the inspiration from something in the world before Panem, when they would wear things like chopsticks in there hair. How strange! It is like wearing putting forks inside your hair. But it looks oddly good. He has put shimmering silver eye liner on me, and painted small flames on my fingernails once again. I smile at myself and give Cinna another hug before leaving the room.

I walk down the hallway to the living room where the interview will be shot. One last interview, I tell myself. One last one before you tour the districts. Peeta greets me when I see him.

"Hello beautiful." He says and then kisses me. I can't help but fell the slightest bit guilty but I push it out of my thoughts. I can't be thinking about that. I need to keep going with my performance, if it even is a performance I think a shutter.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks sweetly.

"Nothing just a little nervous." I say

"Don't be." He says. "I'll protect you." He laughs and kisses me again. We walk over to a now blue plush loveseat. Peeta is wearing a simple blue shirt that matches the loveseat, black pants, and black leather boots. Caesar walks in and sits in his chair.

"Hey kids, how have you been." He asks.

"Good." We both say in unison. Then I snuggle up to him and put my head on his shoulder. He smiles back. Some one counts down and then we are live. Caesar is introducing himself and us saying a few jokes and then getting straight to his questions.

"So how does it feel to be back home with your family?" he asks both of us. Peeta answers first and then it's my turn.

"Uh, well it feels great to be back home. Right when I smelled the coal I felt a lot better!" I say smiling. Peeta squeezes my hand and I look up at him and smile. He kisses me on the lips and I can almost feel Caesar swooning in his seat.

"So…" he asks when he regains his thoughts. "Who have you missed the most during your time at The Hunger Games?" he asks.

"Well that's an easy one!" I say. "My Mom, my sister Prim, and my best friend Gale." I say without thinking. I resist the urge to hit my head against the wall. Peeta squeezes my hand. I don't have to look up to see the hard look on his face.

"Oh." Caesar says. "We've heard about your sister and mother but not about this Gale. Tell us about him." Caesar suggests. Thanks a lot Caesar! I think. For all the time you've helped me this is the time that you pick to make it hard! I purse my lips not sure what to say. I see Haymitch twitching from behind the camera. I decide to start from the beginning.

"Well…" I start. "I met him when I was 12, he was 14. We started hanging out a lot and he helped me with my school work because he's really smart." I take a breath. Keep going Katniss, You're doing good Katniss. "Then my father died, and his father died. We started having more things in common then we had thought. We started relying on each other, and helping each other out with food, and such. We have spent almost every day together since I was 12. He is my best friend." I smile. I feel the tightness in Peeta's body because my head is still on his shoulder.

"Peeta it seems like you may have a little competition on your hands." Caesar jokes. Peeta snorts. I can see Haymitch mouthing to me 'save this' I'm trying Haymitch, I'm trying! I want to yell out.

"Of course not." I say smoothly. "No one could ever compete with my Peeta." I say and sit on his lap and kiss him. He smiles. I hope Gale doesn't take that the wrong way I think.

"Aww." Caesar says. "Do that again before we say goodbye!" he says. I have no choice but to kiss Peeta again. I can feel his hands go down to my waste.

"Eh-hem." Caesar says. We both laugh and blush. Then the interviews over and we are walking to our separate rooms.

Chapter 10

(**Authors Note:** I know this might look like the same dream but its not. Please read it all the way through I take a long time coming up with these dreams and there will be more dreams to come that are not only Katniss's. Thanks for reading!)_I'm in Rues hiding spot looking in on the Cornucopia. I have no clue what to do. Peeta is on top of the Cornucopia sliding down. His leg is bloody and Glimmer is jumping up and down trying to rip is off. But then over there about 20ft away is Gale he is on the branch of the tree and Cato is climbing up coming to bring his unwelcome death. I hop up and grab my bow and arrows. But I find I only have one arrow. No more are in sight. Who do I save? Whose life is worth living? Gale or Peeta? Gale or Peeta? Who? Who? Who? My head hurts I feel my brow and its bleeding like I still have the cut over my eyes. I have a matter of seconds before they both die. I have to choose. I have no time to think. I jump into the cornucopia and then I fire the arrow. Glimmer and Cato, now wild dogs, feast on the dead body. I am sure I did the right thing. Now they both have time to run off and escape. The two people I love the most in the world will be safe! For the arrow I fired did not go into Glimmer or Cato's bodies, but into… mine._

I scream so load I almost blow my left ear again. I freeze I hope I didn't wake anyone up. But how could I, this room is sound proofed. At least that's what Effie said when she was giving us the tour of our brand new houses. I lie in my bed and stare at my new room. Lime green walls. White bed sheets and bed frame. A blanket that has palm leaves panted on it like the ones from district 11. One wall is made entirely of glass. I can see the whole city from in here. There is a terrace outside the window. With two white chairs and a table. There is a small dark blue dresser with a mirror on top that holds most of my cloths. There is also a closet that has the rest of my clothes in it. There is a small book shelf with many books, which I don't plan on reading. There is also a cream colored desk that has a lamp and a computer on it. A computer! That is amazing! Only people in the capitol have these. Not even district 1, 2, and 4. Effie told me that you can write on it. And you can basically find anything on this thing called the internet. Pictures, sites, clothes, cars, even bow and arrows! It is a beautiful room, but it doesn't feel like home. I pick off the wet sheets that are sticking to my body. I decide to take a shower to clear my thoughts, and clean myself. I am dripping with sweat. I strip off my cloths and step into the shower. My bathroom is white marble all over. This shower does not have buttons, but nozzles. I turn the nozzle for the water and I get sprayed all over. From the top, bottom, and both sides with soothing warm water. I spin another nozzle and sweet scented cucumber melon body wash squirts into my hands. I bring it up to my nose and let the sweet scent engulf me. I scrub it all over my body and even put some in my hair. I ring out my hair and wrap my self in a soft white towel. I tip toe out of the shower and bathroom and into my bedroom. My feet sink into the plush white carpet. I walk over to my dresser and pick out a light blue shirt, my old beige hunting jack, black pants, and my black hunting boots. Then I realize. I'm not going hunting today! I don't have to! And I don't even think Gale will want to be with me because I told him I need time to think. So what do I do all day? I have no school today because it is the day after the hunger games. So what do I do? Just then I hear a knock on my door. But it is not the door out of the room. It is the glass door to the terrace. There it is again. Someone is throwing pebbles at my window. I open the door and walk out onto the terrace. And there he is. The boy that I think I'm in love with, Peeta.

Chapter 11

_I am on top of the cornucopia sliding off, holding on for dear life. My leg is bleeding terribly. Glimmer is jumping up and down trying to rip it off. But there about 20 feet to my right is Gale. He is in the branch of a tree and Cato is climbing up the tree. We are both going to die. I know it! But then suddenly Katniss jumps into the cornucopia she takes her bow and arrow. I scream out her name but it doesn't seem like she hears me. I knew it; she is going to save me! She has too! Or is she going to save Gale? What is she waiting for! She's just standing there, Shoot Katniss! I think. Shoot at Glimmer and save me! Me! Katniss please! I love you! And then my heart breaks, Glimmer and Cato, now wild dogs run over and feast on the dead body. I am alive! But not happy for I wish now that I was dead. I feel dead inside, because she didn't save me… or Gale. For she fired the arrow into herself. Into her heart that I love so much…. Into her heart that now, no longer beats._

I wake up my body sticky and wet; I hold my scream and jump out of my bed. I find that I am covered in sweet. I walk into my bathroom and splash some water on my face. I wipe down my body with a towel. Not bothering to take a shower. The bathroom is made of green limestone. With white fixtures. I walk out into my room. It's very simple. White wall. Black bed spread. Navy blue book shelf, desk, dresser. I change into a dark green shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black boots. I run downstairs and grab a bag and fill it will fresh cookies. They have red and white sprinkles on them and are shaped like crescent moons. I tip toe out the back door across the lawn to my house and into the one that is Katniss's. I have to see her. Because after that dream I need to see her. See her alive, her heart beating. I reach her house and choose what I am pretty sure is her window. I see a light on and she would be the only one up at this hour in the morning. I find a pebble and throw it up at the window. Nothing happens. I throw another one up. And there the most beautiful girl in the world stands, starring down at me. My face lights up with a smile and she smiles back. My heart is pumping in my chest and I want nothing more but to be up there standing with her. I grab a ladder that is at the back of the house and climb up. She watches me carefully and makes sure I don't fall. I throw a leg off the ladder and make a scared face. She jumps; I put my leg back on the ladder and laugh as she scowls at me. I jump onto the terrace and put my arms around her and kiss her, she kisses me back, and we are locked in this embrace for about five minutes. We break away, breathing heavily, our eyes meet and she blushes, I just smile. For the girl standing in front of me, has a heart, and its beating, synchronized with mine.


	4. Chapter 12 to 14

**Authors Note**: Please remember to review, I would love to hear what you have to say =]

Oh, and also I want to wish you all a very happy spring break! It has been such a long winter (at least for me because I live in New York) But I am happy to say that right now I am residing in beautiful, sunny Florida! The good thing is that I'm getting a tan; the bad thing is that I cut myself on a palm tree, and don't ask me how that happened…

Chapter 12 

_Katniss steps onto the platform. She has a rose in her hand. She is wearing a deep red dress with a small black bow in the middle. She is wearing black flats and some kind of silver necklace. On her left is Peeta, and on her right is me. She makes a face that says 'help!' and I desperately want to help her. But I don't, I stand my ground. She has to choose this is the only way. A tear falls down form her eyes and I see Peeta flinch at her sadness. She knows she will lose one of us for good, and I truly believe that she loves us both very much. But what am I supposed to do? Live in unhappiness and sorrow for the rest of my life. I don't know what to do? She is the most important person in my life and I love her more then life itself. But then she drops her rose, and runs, but not to me…and not to Peeta, But onto the tracks and gets hit by a train. I fall to my knees. I have lost her forever. Life is not worth living. I jump into the tracks but no train comes. I want death! "Kill me now! Please God kill me!" I scream up into the sky. I run to Katniss's body. It lies there limp and she says one word "live."_

I scream. I'm in the forest on the cold ground. I then realize what I was doing here. I was waiting for Katniss. She is probably still thinking. But what if something happened to her! What if that dream meant something! That she's in trouble! I stash my arrows behind a rock and cover them with some dead grass. I start sprinting. I slid under the fence and keep running. Her house is a good distance away but I make it there in 5 minutes running at full speed. It is now 9:00 in the morning and everyone should be up. I knock on the door and Prim opens it.

"Hey Gale!" she says.

"Hey Prim, is uh…Katniss home?" I ask.

"Oh yea, she's upstairs, isn't it so cool we actually have an upstairs now!" she says and giggles. I smile.

"Yeah kiddo that's cool!" I say and laugh. I walk inside and go up the stairs 3 at a time. I find the first door and knock.

"Come in." she says. I smile. I walk in and she's eating a cookie.

"Hey Catnip what's u… oh…uh…hey Peeta." I say. What the heck is Peeta doing here?! The glass door is open he must off climbed up. I bet he even serenaded her from the lawn. How Romeo and Juliette of him. I think and snort.

"Uh…hey…Gale." He says. This is sufficiently awkward.

"Uh…Peeta wait here ill be right back." She says, he frowns.

"You're coming with me" she whispers, and grabs my arm. She pulls me out of the room, and into the hallway. She closes the door, and pins me against the wall.

"What?" she asks, angry.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see you?" I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shh" she whispers harshly, "I haven't told him yet."

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows. She laughs.

"Well what am I supposed to do while I wait?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I guess you'll come to the party tonight and ask me about this…" she says and kisses me. It's a short quick peck but still an amazing kiss. She takes a step back and smiles. Then I melt. Her smile warms me to the core. She laughs.

"Go home and get some sleep. You look like you didn't sleep all night. The party starts at 2:00, I expect to see you there?" She asks. I nod because that's all I'm capable of doing. She walks into her room and leaves me there. I walk down the stairs slowly past Prim and wave goodbye. I tell her I'll see her later today at the party. Katniss is still upstairs with Peeta, but the thought that _she_ kissed _me_ keeps me from running up there.

"Ah, I'm in love…" I sigh, and then laugh at the thought.

Chapter 13

Cinna hands me the most beautiful dress I have ever seen and I swear it is. But somehow I feel that it is somewhat familiar. It has thin straps and it is a deep red. It goes to just below my knee and has a black bow through the middle. Cinna told me that the black accents my hair. My hair is in braid down the back and I am wearing black flats, thank god for no high heels! And a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging down my neck. I have on black eyeliner and red lipstick that matches my dress.

"You look beautiful Katniss." Cinna says. "Like yourself." I smile.

"Thanks again Cinna." "I'll see you when we tour the districts?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. "You will" I give him a hug and wish him well. The party is held in Haymitch's house. One good this is that there are no cameras to broadcast this to all the districts. This is strictly a district 12 event. But of course Effie will make a small speech. I walk to Haymitch's house holding Peeta's hand. Which I am glad to have. I think I love Peeta, I definitely care for him. But I definitely care for Gale. I am still very confused. I will need to think this through. Peeta kisses my forehead and breaks me out of my thought.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a sweet voice. I sigh.

"Nothing just tired." I say. He nods. We make it to Haymitch's house. Let the party begin I think.

(**Authors Note: **Oh that's the same dress as in Gale's dream! Review, Review, Review!!!

Chapter 14 

IMPORTANT:(This is a dream of Katniss's. I needed to put it in before chapter 15, because something happens… so all this chapter is, is a dream.

_I sit on a cold stone in front of the once worked in mine. Now all there is is a sign that reads:_

_WARNING DANGER! NO TRESPASSING!_

_No one ever goes in. And now no one ever comes out. But there is not anyone to come out. Only small bits of human scattered around the insides of this death trap._

"_Dad" I whisper. Silence. I mean I don't expect anyone to answer me._

"_Well Dad…" I start. "You see I have this problem. Well you know Gale. At least a little bit. Well he told me he loves me. And I don't know what to do! I mean I think I love him, but who knows? Defiantly not me. And then there's Peeta. He went to the hunger games with me and we pretended to be in love. But …it escaladed into something bigger. And now he's in love with me to! And I think I might be in love with him! Dad what do I do?" I yell into the air. Now I'm officially crazy! I'm talking to my dead father?! I get up, but find that I can't stand my knees are shacking too much. I fall and start weeping on the ground for a reason I can't put my finger on. _

"_Dad." I whisper. "Help me!" The ground below me turns into black nothingness, and I fall in. My red dress turns into blood around me. And, I fall forth to my unwelcome, but wanted death._


	5. Chapters 15 to 17

**Authors Note:** Okay, so since I am SUCH a nice person, I'm updating, again. And this is a big thing because a lot of huge things happen. And I sort of leave you on a cliff hanger, so I think I will update again tomorrow. Just so I can be the nice person that we all know I am. =] Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 15

I smile at all the guests politely and make small talk, but I'm only looking for one person, Gale. Peeta notices this.

"Looking for someone special?" he asks.

"Just Gale." I say. His grip tightens on my hand, but then lessens. We make our way through the crowd. I then see Madge (**Authors Note: **if you don't remember who Madge is, she is the girl who Gale and Katniss used to sell the strawberries to. She is also the girl who gave Katniss the mockingjay pin and the peacekeepers daughter.)

"Hey Madge."

"Oh! Hey Katniss. Nice job… with the games in all I mean." She says. Then elbows me and whispers "But also with Peeta, very nice job with that!" she winks and Peeta laughs.

"See ya Madge." I say.

"Yea, sure." She nods and walks away.

"How do you know her?' Peeta asks.

"I used to sell strawberries with Gale to her, and her family. She's also the one who gave me that pin. You know, the one with the Mockingjay on it." I answer. He nods, and then I see Gale.

____________________________________________________________________

He is carrying a red rose that exactly matches the color of my dress. I haven't told him yet, but I drew I picture of him and put it in the locket of my necklace. I'm not much of a drawer, but I did my best. The good thing is that if Peeta sees it, it can be easily mistaken for him with my _not-so-perfect_ drawing skills. I just have to make up my mind I care for both of them. How do you even break a heart? This puzzles me so much… I drop the thought and walk over to Gale. He drops the rose, staring at me with big wide eyes. The rose floats slowly to the ground. I pick it up and smile at him.

"Your…dr-dress…" he stutters. I smile again.

"Yea I know it's pretty, but close your mouth!" I laugh. His eyes shrinking in size a little. But he is holding his breath. "Gale, breath, in the good air, out the bad air." I say. "Live." I whisper, but when I say it it sounds far away, like my mouth didn't actually say it.

With that word his eyes grow HUGE! And he flat out sprints away, leaving me sad, and clueless. With a now, half wilted rose in my hands.

Chapter 16

**(Authors Note:** When I got my idea of killing off Katniss (which I am not sure that I am going to do) I turned to my brother for ideas of how I was going to:

'"So (Insert my brothers name here) how do you think I should make Katniss die?" I asked. He pondered this idea for less then a second, I swear.

"You should make her have an asthma attack!" he said, very enthusiastically.' Well this idea was a bust. So I had to think. Eventually I came up with an amazing "death scene". But no ending yet. But I hope you'll stick around and see what happens!

I run out of the house and past everyone. I can feel there eyes burning holes in the back of my head, but I ignore them. When I reach the town square I realize, I shouldn't be running this way, but the opposite! To Katniss!

"What the fuck am I doing?" I ask myself. If Katniss is going to die then I want to spend every second with her until she does! I start running back, faster then I was before, to Katniss. When I make it back I hug her from behind, she turns to me with a shocked look on her face but I just smile. And what can I say, my smiles are contagious! So she has no choice but to smile too.

"Gale what hap…" she starts to ask, but I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I have something to say." I whisper in her ear. I prepare myself for what I'm about to say. That's when I notice Peeta right next to Katniss. His hand in hers. I cringe, but try not to focus on that specific detail.

"Listen Peeta." I say. He looks stunned. I feel everyone turn to look at me, but I ignore them. "I love Katniss." I say simply and smile at my directness. The whole crowd gasps. Katniss gives me a half outraged half disappointed look. "And I know you love her to, but it doesn't matter! She is my life. I am willing to die for her!" I end up screaming my last words, and look around embarrassed

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **This is not a dream in the beginning, but a song. It is called "The One" and it is by Gabe Bondoc. And I thought this song kind of represented some things about this chapter.

_The way you laugh with your mouth closed  
The way you smile so your eyes glow  
It's in the way you look at me to help me see  
… just who I am inside_

The way my heart doesn't listen  
and so it just keeps wishing..  
Wishing you were close to me so that its beat would  
…synchronized with yours  


_You're the one; you're the one for me_

I was standing on top of the cliff. I looked over the side. About a 2,000 ft. drop. Jagged rocks at the bottom, complete dessert. About a 5 day walk from here to any civilization. The wind whistles through my shaggy black hair. Then it stops abruptly, and I turn around to find Peeta. He seams a little scared, and to tell the truth, I am too. He takes another step closer.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asks. I really don't know I haven't ever really fought with someone before.

"Uh…" I said itching my head. "I don't really know." Just then he punches me in the nose. I hear a deadly crack, and thick, rich, chunky blood falls to the ground in front of me. I hear a muffled chuckle because I am already behind him, holding him in a headlock. I lift my knee and it hits him in the base of his spine. He falls to the ground in a crippled pile, but uses this chance to grab my foot and make me fall back. My head hits the hard rock. That's when I realize that I'm less then an inch away from hanging off the cliff. My life is at Peeta's disposable, and I have the slightest feeling that he isn't going to let me live. That's when he pushes me, my head juts out into the open air, and I have no choice but to whimper out of my sacredness. That's when and only when I see a flash of red fly up next to me and try to lift my head up, but sadly this _red_ slips on a pebble and falls down. To a heart breaking death.


	6. Chapters 18 to 19

**Authors Note:** Hey, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Also, this story is reaching its end. Yes, that's right, the end. But I have already written a sequel, and that will come out soon. Don't forget to review!!!

Chapter 18

The _red_ falls, but soon I notice that the _red. _Is not really just _red_ But it's more of a girl, with black hair that is braided down her back. Her red dress flies around her in the rippling wind. It almost looks like it turns to blood. I scream out her name.

"KATNISS!" I say, going into panic. I fall to my knees. This must be a dream, it must, it has to be! I hit myself in the head numerous times. "Wake up!" I smack myself. There is now no reason to live. She is dead, or she will be in a matter of seconds, and if she doesn't she will die on the journey home. I wait to hear the deadly crack of her head hitting the jagged rocks. It seems like hours pass and nothing happens. This is it! I scream in my head. I'm jumping, life is not worth living! I get off my knees and stand at the tip of the cliff. I realize Peeta is standing in the same position as me. He's going to jump. He really does love her, I think. I bend my knees, but then fall to the ground. For her exact words just replayed in my head…"Live."

Chapter 19

The wind whistles past my ears, and I close my eyes for just a second enjoying the sound, and the feeling of falling into nothingness. But then I open my eyes, the full shock of what just happened has finally set I'm falling. I survived the stinking hunger games and now I'm going to die from tripping on a pebble. What an awful, stupid way to die.

But then I give up, there is nothing I can do, so I accept it. I'm going to die. Not that hard right, I think. But then I realize,

"I'm going to die!" I scream. And than it happens. But it's not much of a splat rather then an oof, and it's not much of hard, rather than it is soft. And it's not much of the ground either, because it's not the ground.


	7. Chapters 20 to 21 a sneak peak!

Chapter 20

My eyes shut tight out of anticipation. My fingers brush through the soft coat. It feels almost silky. Like I landed on one of the beds that they have in the capitol. I open my eyes, just to make sure. But I find that it's a goldish-brown. Almost like sand but much brighter. This is when I realize the wind in my face, am I still falling? No, I'm not. I force my eyes open again, and the wind pierces my pupils. But I keep them open. I am confronted with a big pointy thing. It looks vaguely familiar, but I dismiss the thought until it starts singing. The _big pointy thing _is the beck of a bird. A mockingjay…to be specific.

Chapter 21 

The mockingjay slowly flew me up the cliff side and landed on the cliff's edge. Peeta and Gale were both still down on their knees. When they felt something land they both immediately looked up, shocked to see me. Then the mockingjay started to sing Rue's song and I hummed along with it.

That's when I knew. I knew who to choose. Whose love meant the most to me, who I wanted to be with…forever! But, how do I tell him. How do you break a heart? It must be one of the most horrible things in the world. But that's what I have to do. I have to do the most horrible thing in the world, to get the most beautiful…love. I hopped off the bird, and ran to him. This is the only way I knew how to. What am I supposed to say…"sorry, but I don't love you, I love him" I mean I don't want to be that big of a jerk, but I probably am already. Because I don't love him. I hugged him tight, as the other realized and sulked away. I saw the boy, I love walk away. And I still do love him very much. I should have said something. I hug him tighter trying to put all my love for the one who walked away into him. But it doesn't work, because I still love him. I'm in love with both of them.

**Authors Note: **ok so this is the end! And you still don't know who she picked. I will make a sequel so don't worry. Also I have added a little sneak peak to the sequel. It tells you which guy she picked… NOW GO READ!

Thanks to all the great reviewers:

(Reviewers are in order of when reviewed and # of reviews)

Paramore fanatic

Hungergamesfan51

x-FruitySkittles-x

hotttuii

jessi

JaneVolturi96

HairSpunofGold

Blackace20

Laxgoal31

Stephanie

Emily Cullen 17

**_SCROLL DOWN FOR SNEAK PEAK_**

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.......

......

.....

....

..

.

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

_**Sneak Peak:**_

**My Heart: the sequel to Mockingjay**

This is the sequel to my previous story _Mockingjay._

Chapter 1

I pulled the bread out of the oven,

"Burnt on the top, just like the other twenty loaves I backed today." I whispered to myself and sighed. At least my mom wasn't home or she would have kill me. But it didn't matter to me I already felt dead inside. I chucked the bread outside for the pig. Even though I had a big, gorgeous house, the bakery was still in town and I still had to work in it. And why would I even want to be there, with Katniss right next door. My dad walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. I rolled his hand off and walked back to the oven to put another loaf in. But it might as well of been my heart, it's already burned what harm could come. I sighed again,

"My heart" I whispered "My dead, cold, black heart". But this heart was still filled with love, for Katniss which made it that much harder to hate her.

**Authors Note: **okay so now you know she picked Gale. Sorry to those of you who liked Peeta. But personally I am a GalexKatniss fan. =D

I will start posting this story in about a week.


End file.
